


scream for me

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Giacometti Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Friends With Benefits, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Christophe Giacometti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Chris loves being in a band. He loves being in a different city every night, he loves hearing the fans screaming back their lyrics at concerts, he loves life on the road, he loves the whole rock and roll lifestyle - he loves it all.He also loves fucking his band mate Victor, but they don't talk about that.





	scream for me

**Author's Note:**

> For Giacometti Week Day 5: Intoxicated

Another night, another show, another city.

Chris loves being on tour with his band. It’s the rock and roll lifestyle he’d always dreamed of as a kid, reading about it all in music magazines and teaching himself guitar and wishing that it could all be him one day. Somehow, with what the rest of the band thinks was a stroke of luck and what Chris knows is the result of him fucking the label’s manager, they got signed, and now, several years and two albums and an EP later, they’re on tour all over the world, playing sold out shows every night.

The crowd is incredible tonight, one of the most excited Chris has seen the entire tour. He’s singing the lyrics but they’re singing them even louder, almost to the point where Chris could probably just mouth the lyrics and none of them would probably notice.

Across the stage, his best friend, band mate and occasional fuckbuddy Victor catches his eye. Chris winks at him and Victor smirks as he continues playing his guitar. He knows what the look they’ve just shared means, they both do: they’re getting drunk after the show, fucking somewhere, and then they’ll pretend it never happened come morning.

They come to the end of the main part of their set and go off stage to the shouting and cheering of the crowd. They’re chanting their band name and asking for an encore and they’ll get one in a minute, but Chris has more pressing matters on his mind. He pushes Victor up against the wall and kisses him, running his fingers through Victor’s long hair, the sound of the crowd drifting away as he loses himself in the kiss.

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes,” their drummer Yuri snaps. Neither Chris or Victor like to admit it, but all their bandmates know, and although they don’t care normally, they do when it starts to hold up a show. “Get a fucking room, will you? Preferably after we’ve played the encore though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris says. “Not like you can talk though, you’re fucking our sound technician.”

“Otabek is my boyfriend, Chris,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes. “How many more times do I have to fucking tell you?”

“Whatever,” Chris replies. “Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

The club they end up at after the show is a complete shithole of a place, the toilets nowhere near clean, the floor one of the stickiest Chris has ever set foot on, and there’s definitely at least one drug deal going on in a corner. The drinks are cheap though, which means the first thing Yuri brings back from the bar is a tray of shots. He splits them out evenly between the six of them and looks up, a wide grin spread across his face.

“Loser buys the next round,” he says, resulting in groans from their bassist Georgi, keyboard player Mila and Otabek. “Three, two, one – go!”

Chris downs the shots, everything getting worse the further down the line he gets. It doesn’t help that Victor has snuck his hand between his legs and has begun massaging Chris through his jeans. Chris can already feel himself starting to get hard. This isn’t fair.

He’s the last to finish his shots, and it’s all Victor’s fault. As the last glass hits the table, Victor smirks triumphantly. He’d finished his just as Chris finished his second to last, and even now, he’s continuing to massage Chris through his jeans.

“Looks like the next round is on you, Chris,” Yuri says. “Mine’s a double vodka Redbull. Otabek?”

Everyone else puts their orders, and Chris pushes Victor’s hand off his lap, getting up with a grumble. “You can come and help me,” he says to Victor. “With the drinks,” he clarifies at the smirk on Victor’s face, the one that says _I know that getting everyone drinks is the last thing on your mind right now._

In fairness, they do at first head in the direction of the bar, but then Victor is taking his hand and pulling him towards the toilets instead. “Come on,” Victor says when Chris shows a little resistance. “You know you want to.”

Chris does. He really, really does, so he follows Victor into the toilets and into the nearest cubicle, locking the door behind them.

* * *

“Fucking typical,” Yuri mutters back at the table when he looks towards the bar and sees that Chris and Victor are nowhere in its vicinity. “Anyone else feel like getting the next round instead?”

* * *

Chris loves fucking Victor like this, quick and rough and making Victor moan loud enough that anyone could tell what they were doing if they walked in. He loves the rush, the thrill of knowing that door could open at any moment and whoever it was would know that they’d intruded on a private moment, despite this being a public bathroom.

Chris pulls at Victor’s hair and grips his hips so hard he’s probably to end up leaving marks, thrusting into Victor at a pace he knows is going to make him come quickly. Victor is letting out the smallest whines and whimpers of pleasure as Chris fucks him, but Chris knows he’s holding back.

“Come on,” he whispers in Victor’s ear. “Scream for me.”

He changes his angle inside Victor slightly, taking him by surprise and resulting in Victor letting out one of the filthiest moans Chris has ever heard followed by a string of Russian curse words. Chris smiles and carries on fucking Victor, wrapping a hand around his dick and beginning to jerk Victor off, Victor’s breath hitching as he gets closer to orgasm. Chris knows he’s not going to last much longer either, placing his other hand against the wall to steady himself.

Victor comes first, spilling into Chris’ hand, and as Victor clenches around him for one final time, Chris feels himself tip over the edge and comes. He pulls out, taking off the condom, tying it off and chucking it somewhere in the general direction of the toilet. Victor leans in to kiss him and Chris kisses him back for a moment before pulling away.

“We should probably get back,” Chris says, and Victor nods in agreement. “They’ll be wondering where we are.”

* * *

“You know, it’s an interesting tactic, trying to get out of paying for a round of drinks by going off to fuck in the toilets,” Yuri says blithely when they get back to their table. “Sadly, though, it didn’t work. The bar’s that way. Don’t get lost this time.”

Chris lets out a chuckle. “I’ll try,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
